User blog:Kirimisakana/English version:Lyricist note of "The sea of debris"
Japanese version is here. I got the permission of translating from author. http://mak-kanzawa.seesaa.net/article/256070725.html http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17162170 MEIKO姉さんオリジナル曲「瓦礫の海」 This is the 5th work of collaboration with mak.kanz@wa & nocchi1031（a.k.a. Palette-P). nocchi e-mailed to mak.kanz@wa at Feb 17. It was mak.kanz@wa's birthday. mak.kanz@wa was very glad to asked writing lyrics for Palette-P. It was a chance and neat birthday present for mak.kanz@wa. He felt the energy of music beat running, and heart-shaking melody like a stinging injury. At the moment he decided that he should write the theme on this music. The theme had been in his mind for ceveral months. To refuse to accept disaster waste ( of East Japan earthquake, not of the nuclear plant). The lyricist's roots is in Miyagi, East Japan. He reminds memories of disaster. Houses near the coastline losts everything except for basement. Few survived houses are destroyed horribly by tsunami. It was Februly, 2012 after the earthquake. Nothing recovered. First lines came from this landscape which he knew. The real of East Japan, that was nothing ends up by recovery even about one year after. When he faced this he faced the problem "refusing to accept disaster waste". It came with entangled feelings. The place where he lives announced accept of disaster waste very eary. Other local governments citizens (some of them are suspected to be citizens) take exception to acceptance. Though, the disaster waste ware NOT nuclear polluted. He was angly and irritated. "The debris are too many to clear. Please, help us. Give your hand to recover our country JAPAN." Why doesn't they(people denying the acceptance) understand that? This is clear problem. We all should do is help each other to solve it. Though, people are denying everything, checking the result of research. As if they wouldn't check the nuclear pollution map. They claimes that All east Japan as the destroyed land. TV cammera reports the narrow-minded people again and again. He had felt the sadness and anger as dregs with those reports. Then, the music gave his feeling to sparkle. "The tsunami destroyed the town to debris. And the debris destroyed our relationship." In this song, "we" means whom hoping recovery. Who hoped recovery even if it is slow pace. Who is in deep sorrow in East Japan. And "we" means whom feel resigned to everything, like us. The recovery is very slow. The fact that there are not few narrow-minded people denying help each other. That drives us giving up. The lyricist says that the offer was on occasion, but he wouldn't finish it until March 11. All he wont to write ware the crying and prayer of people. If he didn't figure those feelings, he might be at lost as rootless wanderer. mak.kanz@wa wrote, "Thank you, Palette-P. For making MEIKO to sing as if she is sobbing. Thank you, rumeco san. For giving visual image to this music." Music by nocchi1031（a.k.a. Palette-P) http://piapro.jp/t/WNcb Illustration by rumeco http://piapro.jp/t/GCZc Lyrics by mak.kanz@wa http://piapro.jp/content/ugn7yksexq81u54m English translated Lyrics by Kirimisakana http://piapro.jp/t/Ojsf "As the person who has roots of East Japan, I wrote this work with all my soul. Please, listen to this song. Please." Kirimisakana (talk) 12:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts